Forum:Creation
Story of the Hero Factory's Begginings Threats filled Makuhero city, and all throughout the galaxy. Villians killed many citizens. They even robbed people of everything. Something had to be done. Makuro had realized this as a problem, so he had to do something. He had created a sort of core out of Quaza, and shaped it so it could fit into a design he had made. The design was called simply H-1. It was a humble model. Not the greatest, but not the worse ever done. He wielded a plasma blaster and fire blade. He was sent in to combat a villian, who was taking officials hostage. He ran in. "Stop the threats. Prepare to be eliminated," he said. "And you are?' "A hero" He blasted the villian away. It has seemed easier than thought of. Maybe it was that he had been caught off guard. The villian was taken in handcuffs, and locked in the local prison for life. Then, things went for a downhill turn. The hero that bwas built had started to get more violent during missions, until one day, the worse thing possible happened. He had broke into Makuro's home, and fought him. Makuro ended up with a severley burned leg. So bad, he had to use a cane for the rest of his life. The hero had ran off, never to be seen until a while later. Chapter II Makuro had known he had needed a new hero if he wanted to continue to keep peace in the galaxy. This midel was H-0. After making a whole new desgin asnd reconfiguring the core, the new hero beared an H on his chestplate. He was a shorter, golden hero with a blaster. He spent 3 months in the same armor, until he met a new villian. The villian was tall, and extremely tough to deal with. During the first battle, the new hero experienced an abundance of armor failures. All systems in his helmet went offline. He had taken it off, and thrown it. 3-2-1.... he struck at the villian with the blade on his blaster. The villian fell. He had won . "Hero 1 to Makuro, I'm coming back in. Villian terminated. I think we need to re think the armor design. I have experienced a ton of failures." "Alright then, try this mission. A villian has leveled a whole village in the Sacara area. Take care of it." "But, sir what about-" "Use this" And at a simple command, the hero's armor fell off. "Deploying mark II armor. ETA, now" "Wha-" The armor came flying at the hero. It attatched, and he was flying through the sky on a jet repulsion system in the boots. This one was way mroe controllable. He had now wielded a Semi-Auto Blaster, and Hero-Blade. "That's better, sir." And, right next to a burned village, the newly armored hero landed with a clang on a rock mound. "So, they sent the "legendary" hero in?" "Yep, and you're about to regret even coming here." The hero blasted away at the villian, crippling him to the ground. He went in, and attacked with the blade. An easy victory. The villian was picked up by a Makuhero City police pod, and the hero flew back to Makuhero City. About a year later, the rouge H-1 was found. This time, taller with a large cannon. "Sir, do I engage that guy?" "He was once good, but now he's a villian. Of course. Terminate him, destroy him. Do whatever you have to do to destroy him." "Yes sir." When the hero got out there, he was immediately targeted, and shot out of the sky by H-1. He then shot H-1 with his blaster, but to no avail. He was then thrown by the villian, at a wall, and went unconsious. "You need a newer and rougher armor." "Sir, I was making this in my free time. " "What is "this""? "Engage." From the qalls and cieling, armor was applied to the hero. He wielded a hologranium sword. "I think we're good now, sir." He went out and attacked the villian with the new armor. The performance was perfect. H-1 retreated, though. It was a slight struggle, but it was done easily. The tall, golden hero stood stop the Makuhero Police Dept. building, watching the sun set with Makuro. "Sir, I never caught my name. What is it exatly. I was alwaya called H-0 as my code name, but seriously, what is my actual name. " "Full name, or adressing name?" "Both." "Adressing is..." "Well then. It seems like THAT gives a lot away." The alarm went off. H-1 wasn' even there. In fact, the officials had reported that the other few proto heroes had found him, captured him, and banished him to the trash planet of Orixus (oh-rie-cus). Makuro nooded quickly at him, and he was off. The alarm was sounding for an invasion of some parasite. Some forms large, others very small. They had to be defeated before the whole planet was infected. He started to take swings at them. One-by-one, chopping limbs off one, stabbing the next few that came at him, the lone wolf had destroyed all in his path, his path to the Hero Pods. He had gone to the source of the parasite infestation- a time warp. He flew in, only to end up on a disgusting planet. Radars detected unbreathable air. Good thing he wasn't sentient life. He walked, and he was attacked by even larger forms of the parasite. He slashed right therough them without hesitation. At the end of this trail, lied a throne. "So, you made it all the way here." "You have some serious problems, buddy." "So YOU say." "ENOUGH," screamed a booming voice. "You both need to shut it. YOU of all people I am ready to kill. Sending an invasion in Makuhero City, what's wrong with you!?" The man on the throne fell to the ground, dead. "You are the one I was awaiting. You've sone well, defending the galaxy. But you've killed many in the process. Some of which were my brothers. I do need to punish you for that." "Hmph" "You will bear this mask on your face for the rest of your natural life." And the golden mask on his face was replaces with a black mask with two small eyes cut out. And a strange carvig on the top of it. "Be gone, now. You will never see me again." And with that, he ended up back where he started, next to Mr. Makuro. "Where were you. And what is that mask?" "Start up a new project. Module 3. Call this one, project Delta." END MISSION Delta 1, and all related characters, elements, and eventa created by rfjfrf. No crossovers are allowed without permission of author(s). Permission to make mocs of charactyers and events/places are forbidden without author(s) approval. Rfjfrf (talk) 00:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC)rfjfrf Category:Legends